Un simple acoston
by Chisueo
Summary: La mente era traicionera ¿No? Los recuerdos fragiles, quizas solo con verse sabrian si se conocian, pero no sin antes de un par de copas entremedio/ Pesimo Summary, pero denle una oportunidad. MexicoxChile Norte (UPDATE)


Pues, nada que decir, los oc's me pertenecen a mi (Si gustan sabes mas de ellos, tengo pag de DA y de FB 3 )

Nombres de los personajes:

Mexico: Juan Itza Gutierrez Ramirez

Chile Norte: Javier Ignacio Rodriguez Carrera

Chile Sur: Benjamin Mauricio Fernandez Carrera

Argentina: Sebastian Mateo Villaalba Garcia

Y pues...Gracias por leer uvu

* * *

"Un simple acostón"

-MexChi-

Miro a su alrededor con desgano, realmente poco y nada le interesaba lo que estaba pasando después de la reunión, su hermano menor había empezado a entablar conversación con Inglaterra y de paso hablaba con Alemania para preguntarle el cómo estaba. Mientras que él solo miraba como el vaso que tenía enfrente de él aun contenía agua ligeramente helada, una gota resbalo por el vaso y suspiro, ese día había discutido con Bolivia y Perú, en si ya estaba harto de todo aquello, discusiones, tratados, políticos y un largo etcétera de cosas que vivía desde que empezó a existir o al menos a ser consciente de que era un país.

[[Que mierda de día…Bolivia aun me mira como si quisiera asesinarme en cualquier momento]] pensó Chile Norte al notar la fija mirada del de cabellos cafés en su persona, cerró los ojos y empezó a tararear una canción en su mente para evitar concentrarse en su alrededor pero algo sin querer lo distrajo, un chico de cabellos negros, de ojos grises y una cicatriz en los labios.

Lo conocía, sabía quién era, después de todo más de alguna vez había hablado con él, representaba a México, o al menos eso sabia, su hermano menor era el que se encargaba de las relaciones exteriores, el solo se encargaba del papeleo y de discutir, o al menos esa impresión daba a todos. Sabia de sobra que a ambos los confundían a menudo, solo se diferenciaban en el color de ojos y ligeramente en el color de piel, el peinado que ambos poseían era a modo de espejo del otro, incluso el rizo que poseían, así que si se le acercaba aquel chico de ojos grises seguramente pensaría que era su hermano.

En cambio México solo concentro su mirada en ese chico de ojos almendrados y cabellos cafés oscuros porque extrañamente le recordaba a alguien que conoció hacía mucho tiempo, demasiados años según él. Respiro hondo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia él, era Chile…Al menos sabia eso, también sabia de sobra que quizás si se acercaba al chileno seguramente este se molestaría en caso de no caerle precisamente bien, pero hacia un par de años atrás había firmado algunos tratos, y había conversado de manera bastante grata con aquella nación. Camino con un paso algo dudoso, no era que no tuviera personalidad ¡Él siempre había sido una persona confiada en sí misma y no dudaba ante nada! Pero sabía que era fácil molestar a aquella nación, más de una vez dudo mientras caminaba.

[[Seguramente me mandara a la mierda si es que digo algo que le molesta]] pensó una última vez el mexicano al ver que tan solo le faltaban un par de pasos para llegar donde el de ojos almendrados, la mirada distraída y aburrida delataba que el chileno no estaba precisamente de humor para hablar con alguien, aquello hizo que nuevamente el azabache pensara que carajos estaba haciendo acercándose a aquel país de personalidad tan cambiante como el clima

—Ejem…Hola—fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para tratar de hacer que el chileno se percatara que estaba frente a él

— ¿Eh? Ah…Quiubo…—respondió algo sonrojado y desviando la mirada Chile Norte, no estaba acostumbrado a que se le acercaran a hablar las personas de su mismo continente en las reuniones—Em…Tu debi' ser México ¿No?

—Apss…Si, más de alguna vez hemos conversado ambos—respondió con una sonrisa el mexicano haciendo un poco más notoria la cicatriz que poseía

—Conmigo no, con mi hermano si—contesto el de cabellos cafés encogiéndose de hombros algo incómodo por como el mexicano sonreía—Que digamos, siempre nos confunden

—Híjole… ¿A poco son dos?

—Siempre hemos sido dos…que la mayoría piense que solo somos uno es otra cosa—la manera seca y algo brusca de responder del chileno hizo fruncir un poco el ceño al mexicano, quizás había pasado a molestar de cierta forma al de cabellos cafés al confundirlo con su hermano—Pero ya estoy acostumbrado, prefiero que sea así

—Si tú lo dices…supongo que está bien

La conversación no iba por buen camino a opinión de ambos, Chile Norte estaba incomodo por la mirada de México y este a su vez pensaba que estaba molestando solamente con su presencia. Ambos suspiraron y el mexicano al apoyarse en el mesón paso a derramar el vaso de agua y a su vez el agua derramada mojo al chileno, ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces antes de levantar el vaso y disculparse con el de ojos almendrados que tan solo trataba de secar inútilmente su ropa con un pañuelo.

—Disculpa, no vi realmente el vaso…Las cosas transparentes me causan problema—sonrió nuevamente el de ojos grises tratando de alivianar un poco el ambiente

— ¿Tienes problemas a la vista?

—Un poco, mis gafas las tiene el cabrón de Estados Unidos y pues, ahora estoy así—se encogió de hombros recordando la perdida de Texas y la adquisición de la molesta cicatriz que poseía en el labio, verla en un espejo o que las personas la observaran era sumamente incómodo y por lo visto el chileno lo estaba haciendo [[No quiero decirle que deje de mirar mi cicatriz…s-seguro que se molestaría]]

— ¿Te molesta que mire tu cicatriz?—pregunto de la nada Chile Norte al notar como el mexicano desviaba algo molesto la miradaSoy un idiota, seguramente lo estoy incomodando

—Apss…s-solo un poco

Estaban incomodos de cierta forma, México por haber sido tan obvio y Chile por incomodar al azabache. Durante unos minutos solo guardaron silencio, no querían decir algo que al otro le molestara, después de todo ninguno se conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que decir en esos momentos. De pronto sin darse cuenta nuevamente se miraron a los ojos sonrojándose ligeramente, para después esbozar una sonrisa y nuevamente desviar la mirada, no sabían el porqué de aquella reacción pero ambos sentían calor en las mejillas.

—Ejem… ¿Cómo te llevas con España? Sé que tienen tratos y esas cosas—dijo el de cabellos cafés mirando al mexicano

—Pues…Me vale madres lo que digan los demás, el cabrón de España solo va a hacer unos malditos tratados y cínicamente me dice "hijo"…pinche pendejo—la rabia se notaba a kilómetros, el de ojos grises realmente odiaba al español y sin querer dirigió su mirada hacia Argentina el cual venia caminando en dirección a ellos.

De cabellos castaños, ojos cafés y una ligera barba, seguramente media más que él y el chileno lo cual no le sorprendía mucho, después de todo el argentino tenía raíces europeas un poco más fuertes que los demás sudamericanos. Paso firme y mirada algo engreída, no le caía demasiado bien ni tampoco mal, en verdad solo era un país más con quien tratar y seguir el juego de la paz lo más que podían, no era necesario que fuera su "amigo" ni siquiera que se hablaran a menudo, lo único en común que tenía con el argentino era que ambos fueron colonias de España y que eran dos de los más grandes de América Latina.

—Che ¿Por qué me miras así?—pregunto el de cabellos castaños mientras se acercaba y se quitaba las usuales gafas de sol que utilizaba—Javi, yo y tu hermano vamos a salir hoy ¿Vienes con nosotros?

—Hum…No, hoy no, no quiero salir—respondió algo incómodo el chileno al escuchar su nombre humano de los labios de argentino—Además sabi' muy bien que me carga que Sur salga contigo

—Vos sabes muy bien que…

— ¿Qué me queri' a mí y a mi hermano?—dijo de manera seca Chile Norte con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos—A mí no me vengai' con weas…Se lo que quieres y por mi parte no lo obtendrás…a saber mi hermano

Le molestaba de sobre manera que el argentino creyera que porque su hermano menor aceptaba estar con él, también accedería él, pero se equivocaba, el no accedería, era alguien aparte de Chile Sur él no era lo mismo que su hermano, no compartían la misma personalidad, no porque eran parte de un país pensarían igual y harían lo mismo. Apretó ligeramente los puños aguantando las ganas de golpear al argentino, siguió con la mirada seria y el ceño fruncido mientras notaba como el mexicano de igual forma estaba molesto, al parecer igual le incomodaba la presencia del argentino.

—Tus superiores quieren que ambos estén conmigo ¿No?—casi afirmo el argentino mientras tomaba del rostro al chileno frente a él

—Híjole, parece que yo estoy pintado—interrumpió México algo molesto por la acción de Argentina, además de tratar de evitar que el chileno reaccionara de mala manera— ¿Cómo estas Argentina? Pensé que seguirías peleando con Inglaterra por Falkland

—Es Malvinas…y a vos no te importa mexicano, solo anda a lamerle los pies a Estados Unidos que muy bien lo haces—respondió el de ojos cafés tomando de la muñeca a Chile Norte y haciendo el gesto de llevárselo a la fuerza—Vamos, vos sabes que esto te convendría a ti y a Benjamín

—… ¡¿Y porque chucha no te vai' mejor?!—ya había colmado su paciencia, no soportaba tener mucho tiempo cerca al argentino y ya había pasado el límite de lo que lo aguantaba

—Cierto, deberías dejarlo tranquilo… ¿No tienes ya suficiente con Chile Sur?—pregunto el de la cicatriz en el labio con una mirada seria y algo molesta

—Insisto…vos no te metas mexicanito, anda a fingir ser buena mascota para el rubio oxigenado de tu vecino—dijo el de barba mientras sonreía de forma altanera, pero ni cuenta se dio de cuando el chileno se soltó del agarre y miro más que enojado al argentino

—Déjate de webiar, ya me teni' chato con tu wea de querer que yo este contigo—sintió solo un golpe en la mejilla y el como el argentino lo tomaba del brazo y lo obligaba a irse con él

— ¡Epa!—fue lo único que dijo México mientras se interponía en el camino de Argentina y Chile Norte— ¿Qué parte de que no quiere estar contigo no entiendes?

—Quítate de en medio México, esto no te incumbe—respondió el de cabellos castaños con el ceño fruncido y tratando de seguir su trayecto, pero antes de que se diera cuenta Norte se soltó del agarre y lo empujo— ¿Javier?

—Te dije que no me iré contigo ¿O acaso tengo que dibujártelo para que entiendas de una puta vez?—estaba molesto, no le agradaba que el argentino se creyera con el derecho de mandarlo por el simple hecho de que sus jefes consideraran que debían tener una relación, para eso estaba su hermano, a él le gustaba pasar tiempo con Argentina.

—Vamos, déjalo, hay varias otras personas con las que puedes estar—insistió México mirando algo molesto al argentino por lo insistente para con el chileno—Además yo y él vamos a salir hoy en la noche ¿Verdad?—casi aseguro el mexicano confundiendo un tanto a ambos presentes

— ¿Eh?—fue lo único que dijo el chileno mientras miraba al de ojos grises

— ¿Acaso ya no quieres salir?

—Ah, si…claro, obvio que quiero salir—contesto Chile Norte desviando la mirada un tanto sonrojado, no esperaba salir con el mexicano ese día, en verdad ni siquiera pensaba que iba a salir después de la reunión

—Argentina, vamos a ir a beber un poco y listo ¿Te molesta tanto acaso?—pregunto con una voz algo sarcástica el azabache mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del chileno para atraerlo hacia él—Que digamos, se nota que Chile Norte quiere estar bien lejos de ti

—Tú no sabes lo que el…—trato de decir el argentino antes de ver como México abrazaba al de cabellos cafés de manera bastante amorosa a su parecer—… ¿Qué mierda pasa aquí?

—Apss… ¿No le has contado Javi de lo nuestro?—pregunto como si nada el mexicano a un confundido Norte que tan solo abrió los ojos como plato al ser abrazado por el azabache, realmente no sabía que decir en ese momento—Yo te lo digo mejor…Estamos saliendo hace poco, es mi chavo para que entiendas

Ni Argentina ni Chile Norte entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando ahí, aunque claro, lo más bien entendieron ambos cuando el mexicano beso al de ojos almendrados profundamente, era obvio que Chile Norte se había sonrojado, había bajado la mirada y su rizo demostraba prácticamente la vergüenza que tenía en aquel momento estando un poco caído y algo rizado. Argentina en cambio estaba con rabia en la mirada y esa rabia estaba dirigida a ambos presentes, apretó ambos puños y miro con cierto deje de desprecio a Norte y a México.

—Sos un cualquiera Javier y vos mexicano, me lo pagaras—dicho esto el argentino se dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar enojado.

Chile no decía nada, tan solo tenía la mirada fija al suelo y sentía calor en las mejillas, no era capaz de levantar la mirada y mirar a los ojos al azabache, era primera vez que se sentía así, avergonzado confundido y feliz al mismo tiempo. Ni siquiera le había molestado el simple hecho de que México lo había besado sin previo aviso, incluso le gusto, era diferente de otros besos que había recibido, suave, cálido y con un toque de tequila, extraño y a la vez familiar. México en cambio pensaba que el cualquier momento lo golpearían por haber hecho eso, pero aun así la sensación de haber besado al chileno no se le iba, unos labios suaves y tibios como los de una mujer, aunque le pareció estúpido pensar lo último, pero así fue que sintió el beso y en su vida había besado miles de personas.

— ¿P-porque hiciste eso?—pregunto aun sonrojado el de cabellos cafés sin aun levantar la mirada

—Pos pa' que se fuera… ¿Quién se cree? Me cayó mal el wey ese con eso de querer estar contigo y tu hermano—respondió molesto el azabache desviando la mirada hacia un punto inexacto del lugar

—Ya…Eso de salir ¿Es cierto?

— ¿A poco ya no quieres?

—No, si quiero… ¿Pero de verdad?

—Obvio, conozco un buen bar cerca de aquí—aseguro el mexicano esbozando una sonrisa y de paso atrayendo la mirada del chileno—Así que tu nombre humano es Javier ¿No?—solo vio como el de cabellos castaños asintió—Pues el mío es Juan Itza Gutiérrez Ramírez, un placer conocerlo Chile Norte—bromeo haciendo una pequeña reverencia y guiñándole un ojo al aludido el cual solo rio bajo

—Y el mío es Javier Ignacio Rodríguez Carrera, igualmente es un placer conocerlo México—le siguió el juego el chileno sin quitar la sonrisa, realmente ese chico de cabellos azabache lo había cautivado con su sonrisa, además de recordarle vagamente a alguien que había conocido muchos años atrás—¿A qué hora nos juntaremos?

—Apss… ¿Qué tal a las ocho?—pregunto el mexicano mirando el reloj de su muñeca

—Hum…Esta bien ¿Dónde queda?

—Em…. —saco una pequeña tarjeta el azabache y se la paso a Javier—En la tarjeta sale la dirección y todo, entonces ahí nos encontramos a las ocho

—Está bien…G-gracias por librarme de ese idiota de Argentina—murmuro por último el de ojos almendrados mientras guardaba la tarjeta y esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa— Y nos vemos…Creo que mi superior está llamándome

Y no era mentira, el superior de Chile Norte estaba cruzado de brazos junto a su hermano, había tardado más de lo usual en desocuparse y por ende había atrasado a su hermano y superior. Se despidió con un apretón de manos de México y corrió a donde las personas que lo esperaba, en cambio este solo miro como se alejaba el chileno, mientras recordaba ese pequeño y corto beso que habían compartido. Respiro hondo y se fue de ese lugar para terminar de cerrar algunos tratos con otros países pero difícilmente iba a estar concentrado en las conversaciones que sostendría después de haber tenido ese encuentro tan grato para él.

Javier prácticamente paso el resto de horas pensando en todo lo que había sucedido sumado a la pequeña discusión que sostuvo con su superior, en aquel momento solo estaba con su hermano, el cual miraba como Chile Norte suspiraba y se cambiaba una y otra vez de ropa. Sur solo reía bajito al ver a su hermano mayor tan nervioso y preguntando la hora cada cinco minutos, hacía tiempo que no lo veía de esa forma, notaba lo feliz y nervioso que se encontraba Norte.

— ¿Vas a salir?—pregunto lo obvio, pero necesitaba hacerlo al ver a su hermano

— ¿Acaso no te lo dije weón? Voy a salir con…México—lo último casi lo dijo en un susurro, lo ponía nervioso el pensar que se juntaría con el azabache y eso que sería la primera vez que saldrían, pero tan solo recordar el beso lo hacía sonrojarse y agachar la mirada

—Te gusto ¿Verdad? Se te nota como a mil kilómetros weón—comento con una sonrisa Chile Sur viendo como Norte se enojaba casi enseguida

—No…S-solo que…—prácticamente le salió en un susurro la voz, le había atraído el mexicano, además el beso que se había dado con él lo había hecho sonrojarse y sentir un calor en el pecho que nunca había experimentado—Solo que…siento que lo conociera de siempre

— ¿Seguro que España no lo llevo a casa cuando éramos pequeños?

—Seguro…no lo hubiera olvidado, es…bastante reconocible—termino de decir Javier mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermano menor—Y si lo llevo, ni siquiera me percate, era el sirviente de la casa, andaba para allá y para acá todo él maldito día

—Lo sé, lo se…Pero ojala que te vaya bien, weón—dijo con una sonrisa el de ojos verdosos sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su hermano mayor

—Es lo que espero po', a-además solo vamos a ir a un bar, tomamos un par de copas y ahí termina todo yo cacho—aseguro el de ojos almendrados desviando un poco la mirada, sabia de sobra que no pasaría nada con México, no esperaba que pasara tampoco, después de todo solo se habían conocido ese día.

Las horas se le pasaron volando a ambos, Chile Norte ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llego la hora de juntarse con México, en cambio este estaba pacientemente esperando al chileno. Cerca de quince o veinte minutos llego tarde el de ojos almendrados cansado y se podía notar que había corrido bastante, era obvio por qué ya que se había atrasado más de lo que había esperado, tomo un poco de aire y se sentó al lado del azabache, trato de regular su respiración sacándole una pequeña risa al de ojos grises.

México tan solo pensaba en que realmente ese chico no era todo lo que decían, al menos de momento, tenía un toque inocente y algo dulce pero que quizás nadie había notado, el conocía a su hermano y claramente era muy diferente de Chile Norte, pero a la vez ambos guardaban lo mismo. Tomo otra copa más y le hizo una seña a Javier para que se sentara, este obviamente acepto de inmediato la invitación ya que aún estaba cansado.

—Disculpa la tardanza, es que me puse a conversar con Sur y por eso me atrase—se disculpó el chileno mirando a los ojos a Juan, realmente no le agradaba llegar tardeSeguro que esta algo molesto, igual lo hice esperar caleta…

—No importa, no fue mucho—contesto el mexicano encogiéndose de hombros, aunque claramente ya había tomado cinco vasos de tequila o eso aparentaba ya que la botella ya estaba un poco más de la mitad

—Ja…Llevai' más de la mitad de una botella de tequila

—Apss…hay veces en que me tomo dos y aún sigo sobrio—aseguro el de ojos grises sirviéndose un poco más de tequila en un vaso para tomárselo de un trago

—Wow…con eso yo quedo hecho bolsa—comento Chile Norte algo sorprendido, el en si tomaba, pero ciertos licores lo embriagaban más que otros y uno de ellos era el tequila, no estaba acostumbrado

—Es cuestión de práctica, compadre—responde el mexicano tomando otro vaso más de tequila— ¡La práctica hace al maestro!

—Eso dicen…pero prefiero una cerveza, ya sabi', una chela bien helada—murmuro Javier esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, era agradable estar con el mexicano

—Si quieres te pido una palomita—sugirió Juan al ver que el chileno no se animaba demasiado a beber—No es tan pesada

—Em...Yah, igual

El azabache tan solo miraba al de cabellos cafés, se mostraba seguro de sí mismo casi siempre, el chileno era orgulloso y eso se le notaba la mayor parte del tiempo dando la impresión de que era alguien difícil de tratar pero quizás tan solo era una coraza para protegerse de los demás, la mayoría era así, hasta el mismo mexicano reconocía que aquella sonrisa tan solo era una máscara para el resto de las personas. Pero él se las arreglaría para atravesar esa maldita coraza, la rompería y solo ahí el chileno se mostraría como era realmente.

—Está bien, te enseñare como se hace—sonríe Juan tomando el vasito y bebiéndoselo de un solo trago, para soltar el vaso azotando la mesa. Inmediatamente toma un limón y le coloca un poco de sal para ponérselo en la boca. Ante aquello Chile Norte lo queda mirando con un poco de duda— ¡Ah! Que rico, ahora usted compadre

—Bueno, voy a tratar—contesto un tanto inseguro el aludido tomando un vasito—Por…Por haberte conocido

Bebió el contenido del vasito, tomo la mitad del limón que quedaba y le puso un poco de sal para después ponérselo en la boca. Hizo una mueca por lo acido del limón, pero en si le había agradado el beber una "Palomita", aunque prefería una cerveza con un poco de limón y muy helada.

—Está bueno…—murmuro Javier mirando el vasito ya vacío

México casi por inercia miro a Chile Norte, vio los labios del chico y sonrió, aun recordaba lo que había pensado cuando lo beso Igual a una mujer lo que prácticamente le volvió a sacar una pequeña carcajada y a su vez toco tan solo con las yemas de sus dedos los labios del de cabellos cafés.

— ¿Qué paso?—pregunto algo molesto el de ojos almendrados al ver que Juan se reía, no era cómodo tampoco el que lo tocara el mexicano

—Nada…Solo que tienes los labios de una mujer—soltó como si nada el mexicano encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa en los labios

— ¡Ah! ¡Otro weón mas!—exclamo enojado Norte cruzándose de brazos— ¿Cómo chucha voy a tener labios de mina?

—Uy…Ya te amargaste limón, solo te dije algo lindo ¿No?

—…No importa, no me digai' que tengo labios de mujer, me carga esa wea—respondió con el ceño fruncido el chileno desviando la mirada algo sonrojado

Sin darse cuenta el mexicano nuevamente lo beso, algo suave, tratando de hacer sentir bien al de cabellos cafés, el cual solo se dejaba llevar por el beso. Era diferente de otra veces, tanto para México como para Chile Norte, el primero había besado a un centenar de personas, había estado con muchas en su vida pero jamás había sentido ese calor dentro de él, mientras que el de ojos almendrados tan solo pensaba en cuan diferente era que lo besaran de forma tan sutil y suave, una vez que se separaron solo esbozaron una sonrisa, les gustaba a ambos esa sensación cálida, disfrutar de ese suave y lento beso que ambos compartieron tan solo un momento.

—No me retracto…Tus labios son suaves—reitero Juan tocando sutilmente los labios del chileno—Y… ¿Estas soltero compadre?

—Se podría decir que si…Que digamos, igual he estado con Argentina—reconoció algo avergonzado Javier escondiendo la mirada—Lo hago por mi hermano eso sí, no quiero que se lleve la mala parte de la relación con Seba

— ¿Eh?

—Nada, yo entiendo…Pero sí, estoy soltero—termino de decir el de cabellos cafés tomando un poco de la cerveza que había pedido hacia unos segundos— ¿Qué más puedo esperar siendo como soy?

—Me sorprende que estés soltero…—dijo México tomando un vaso de tequila y observando de reojo al chileno—Supongo que Argentina nunca te ha tocado…que si no le doy una putisa…

—Hum…claro, jamás ha pasado nada…

En verdad más de una vez había tenido sexo con el argentino, no era que le diera en cierta forma vergüenza ni nada parecido, pero en su interior sabía que no era la persona con la que quería estar, a la que en las mañanas le diría Buenos días con una sonrisa y un beso. Realmente sabía que jamás en la vida correspondería los sentimientos de Sebastián y no esperaba hacerlo, tan solo estaba con el argentino por el bien de su hermano menor, para que no sufriera ningún daño y que tampoco supiera de esa personalidad algo fría del castaño.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Decías?—tan solo se había distraído un segundo Juan mientras se servía otro vaso de tequila

—Nada importante…—murmuro el menor tomando un poco de cerveza, no le diría nada al mexicano—No conversemos de idiotas, ya tengo suficiente con verlo

— ¿Qué te hizo?

— ¿A qué te refieres?—pregunto algo confuso el chileno mirándolo

—Pos por eso…Te haces el desentendido al hablar de él—insistió el azabache tomando de un solo trago el vasito de tequila—Seguro que te hizo algo

—Solo…fue sexo, nada más—reconoció el de ojos almendrados moviendo el vaso de cerveza que tenía en la mano derecha antes de beber un poco—Cambiemos el tema ¿Ok?

—Si te obligo es la gran diferencia

—No es que me haya obligado así como así…— confesó Javier acabando el contenido del vaso—Iba a obligar a mi hermano…tan solo me hice pasar por él y listo…así Benja no sufriría

—Y tú si, ya veo—solo observo como el chileno se encogía de hombros y esbozaba una sonrisa

Al parecer Chile era alguien demasiado apegado a su familia, aunque no lo demostrara o así lo entendió México al saber aquello, ni siquiera esperaba saber tanto en tan pocos minutos, aunque debía reconocer que siempre le ocurría lo mismo con las personas. La verdad dolía decían, y era cierto, le dolía saber que ese chico frente a él haya entregado su cuerpo para proteger a su hermano, ni siquiera porque realmente quería hacerlo. Instintivamente lo abrazo por los hombros, frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, quería hacer algo por Javier, quería borrar esos malos recuerdos de la mente del chileno.

En cambio el de ojos almendrados tan solo fijaba su mirada en el vaso ya vacío, sabía que hablar de esas cosas le hacían un poco de daño, pero tarde o temprano necesitaba hablarlas con alguien, decirle que no lo hacía por gusto propio. Suspiro y miro a México algo sonrojado, estaba seguro que el de ojos grises ahora no querría nada con él, incluso seguramente lo dejaría ahí tomando solo, que ese abrazo solo significaba una despedida y nada más.

—Solo fue sexo ¿No?—acoto el mexicano sin dejar de abrazarlo— ¡Déjalo como una mala pasada hombre!—agrega mientras tomaba tequila directamente de la botella—Ya pasado, pasado y no dejes que te consuma pues

—No lo sé…mi gente vive del pasado si te has dado cuenta…no me dejan olvidar nada—dijo algo desanimado Chile Norte—A-además…no creo que pueda entablar una relación con alguien

— ¿Por qué?

—No tengo buen carácter…soy demasiado agresivo según algunas personas y tampoco me considero muy "atractivo"—lo último lo hizo recalcando las comillas, jamás se consideraba atractivo ante personas de otro países, incluso sin darse cuenta era alguien con autoestima un poco baja—Pero en fin...me conformo como estoy ahora

— ¿Siendo la ramera de un idiota?—soltó sin querer México al escuchar lo último, aunque claro noto el rostro de molestia de Chile Norte ante su comentario

—Si, aunque sea la ramera de turno de un idiota—reafirmo el chileno llenando su vaso nuevamente de cerveza y bebiendo un largo sorbo

—Perdón, yo no quise…

—Sé que no querías, pero ya lo dijiste—respondió sin enfado el chileno encogiéndose de hombros—Tampoco me sorprende que me digan "ramera"…Siempre me han tratado de cosas similares

—Enserio…yo no quería decirte eso—volvió a disculparse el mexicano deshaciendo el abrazo y mirándolo a los ojos buscando realmente que el de cabellos cafés lo disculpara

—Te digo que no importa, mientras yo sepa que no es así me da igual

—Ya…—fue lo único que atino decir el azabache desviando la mirada—Entonces no nos diferenciamos

— ¿Eh?

—Apss…me he acostado con muchas personas en mi vida, más de medio país—confeso Juan soltando un suspiro—sé que eso no es lo correcto, pero soy así…y nadie me ha llamado "ramera" o algo similar

—Yah…En fin, cambiemos de tema weón—dijo el de ojos almendrados jugando un poco con su rizo

—Pos… ¿Por qué mejor no nos besamos de nuevo?—soltó de la nada el de ojos grises al notar el ligero sonrojo que tenía el chileno mientras jugaba con el rizo con lo cual este dejo de hacerlo y lo miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Apss…Si a ti te dicen que eres "una ramera" creo que deberías besar bien ¿No?

— ¡Tu besas mejor que yo! ¡De eso no queda duda!—grito el menor para después taparse la boca con ambas manos al notar sus palabras y sonrojarse notoriamente

—Hum…pero tus labios son más suaves que los míos

Dicho esto el mexicano tomo con sus dedos el rizo del chileno y lo tiro ligeramente haciendo que este se sonrojara aún más cerrando ambos ojos, hizo que el de cabellos cafés se le acercara un poco más y lo beso profundamente, no como las anteriores veces. Quería probar realmente los labios del chileno, saber cuan suaves eran, lo que sabían, hasta cada reacción que tenía el menor frente aquel beso, noto como Chile Norte interponía sus manos entre ellos intentando separarse, si, no sabía tanto como los demás creían. Incluso noto una pequeña queja de parte del de cabellos cafés al no dejar de besarlo, lentamente se separó, esperando una respuesta de parte del chileno el cual solo seguía sonrojado y desviaba la mirada, seguramente lo golpearía en el rostro pero no le importaba, ese beso había sido mucho más de lo que él esperaba conseguir con Norte.

Javier en cambio solo trataba de reaccionar, aun no podía creer que el mexicano nuevamente lo había besado pero de una forma tan diferente a las dos anteriores que incluso sentía un poco de vergüenza al haberlo hecho de forma tan pública. Respiro hondo, volvió su mirada al vaso de cerveza, bebió un poco y se quedó en silencio durante algunos minutos antes de decir nada, no quería pensar mucho y tampoco quería perder esa sensación tan cálida que le había quedado después de ese beso.

— ¿Te molesto?—pregunto el azabache al ver que su acompañante no decía nada

—Besas bien…tengo que reconocerlo—murmuro el chileno tratando de evitar el contacto visual con el mexicano—Y…no me molesto

—Apss, eso me parece bien—reconoció Juan con una sonrisa y bebiendo un poco de tequila, noto que el de ojos almendrados ya estaba un poco más ebrio que él— ¿Con quién tuviste tu primera vez?

— ¿Eh?...Ah, con el weón del Seba—soltó Javier soltando un suspiro algo aburrido— ¿Y tú?

—Una chica…yo al menos ya aparentaba unos quince—contesto el de ojos grises levantándose de su asiento y tomando un poco de tequila directo de la botella—Bueno compadre ¿Quién dice que no lo harás con alguien más?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Pos a que seguro puedes acostarte con alguien más que con ese argentino—aseguro Juan abrazándolo por los hombros—Con lo lindo que eres, seguro que atraes más de una mirada

—Es difícil conseguir a alguien…en especial con la personalidad que tengo, lo sabes bien ¿No?

—Pues ¿Y si lo hacemos nosotros?—dijo con una voz maliciosa el mexicano casi en el oído del chileno

— ¿Qué?... ¿A qué te referi'?—o la cerveza estaba demasiado fuerte o México le estaba diciendo que tuvieran sexo

—Pues que si nos damos un acostón—termino de decir el azabache como si fuera lo más normal

—Ah…—ante aquello solo se sonrojo, realmente no sabía que decir ni mucho menos cómo reaccionar—No se po'…C-creo que estaría bien

—Sabe compadre…—ni cuenta se dio cuando se sonrojo el mexicano, esbozó una sonrisa algo triste pero a la vez que denotaba un deje de felicidad—Yo…Ya se lo digo después ¿Quieres entonces?

No respondió nada Chile Norte, tan solo se volteó y quedo frente a frente del azabache para después besarlo a modo de una respuesta afirmativa, si México besaba tan bien seguramente sería mucho mejor en la cama. Respiro hondo y afirmo con la cabeza con lo cual solo noto como finalmente el azabache sonreía sinceramente, no como las otras veces, como si realmente estuviera feliz de aquello, pero por otro lado, a él se le vino a la memoria un chico que había conocido hacia tanto tiempo, incluso podía asegurar que cuando era solo una colonia pero no podía recordar su nombre ni mucho menos donde lo conoció.

— ¿Estás seguro de tu decisión?—pregunto Juan mirándolo a los ojos al notar como Javier desviaba un poco la mirada

—Sí, eso creo—toma lo último de su cerveza y deja el vaso en la mesa para enseguida pararse

Era obvio el tono de duda en la voz de Chile Norte, pero no le iba a decir nada México, quizás incluso solo era su imaginación, tan solo debía esperar a estar junto al chileno y vería que realmente sería un placer compartir lecho con el menor. En cambio Javier solo pensaba Espero que no me regañen por esto mientras deseaba volver a sentir los labios del azabache encima de los suyos, sintió como Juan lo abrazaba por la cintura mientras se acababa la botella de tequila de un solo sorbo.

—Bueno, vamos—dice México sin dejar de abrazarlo— ¡Cantinero! Deme a habitación de siempre—exclama el de ojos grises y en respuesta le arrojan un par de llaves— ¡Gracias!

—…Ok—aquello sorprendió en cierta forma a Javier— ¿La habitación de siempre? Weón… ¿Con cuántas te hay acosta'o este año?

—Pues, ya perdí la cuenta—responde divertido el mexicano para después besar ligeramente la frente del chileno—Pero no te me pondrás celoso ¿Verdad?

—N-no digai' weas

Dicho esto ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la habitación, quizás no era la más bonita que Chile Norte hubiera deseado, pero tampoco estaba tan mal, la cama era blanda y las paredes eran de un color mostaza, algo gastado por el tiempo. Se estiro en la cama lo más que pudo y se abrazó a una almohada llamando la atención del mexicano, este en cambio cerró la puerta con pestillo y se sentó al lado del chileno disfrutando del silencio que había en ese momento.

Se agacho lo suficiente para tan solo rozar la boca del chileno, noto como Javier se enderezaba y lo miraba a los ojos, al aparecer ya quería comenzar con aquello, ya ninguno de los dos pensaba mucho en lo que estaba pasando tan solo querían estar el uno con el otro. Se besaron una vez más, Juan sabía que el menor no tenía mucha experiencia, en especial cuando comenzó a tocar por debajo de la polera, Javier empezó a removerse al notar que le gustaba, era extraña la sensación en cierta forma, le gustaba, era diferente de otras veces.

México comenzó a besar el cuello del chileno, poco a poco notaba como el de ojos almendrados empezaba a soltar pequeños suspiros de placer. Empezó a pellizcar ambos pezones, para después ir quitando poco a poco la polera, realmente era placentero estar con el chileno, sentir sus suaves suspiros cuando lo tocaba, y el cómo cerraba ligeramente los ojos al notar cada toque. Bajo un poco más su mano y tanteo por encima del pantalón, al parecer se estaba empezando a excitar el chileno, poco a poco fue masajeando encima de la tela haciendo que el menor se estremeciera ante aquello.

—N-no…—fue lo único que susurro Javier al notar como Juan colaba su mano por debajo de su pantalón y empezaba a masturbarlo—No h-hagai' e-eso…Ah…

No era que no le gustara, pero si el mexicano seguía haciendo eso terminaría por correrse rápidamente, aunque obviamente el azabache hizo caso omiso a la pequeña suplica del de ojos almendrados. La respiración del menor estaba agitada y sus mejillas ruborizadas, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Juan lo beso nuevamente de forma profunda y algo excitante, sin ni siquiera pensarlo empezó a pedir que fuera un poco más rápido y claramente el mexicano no se negó, es más, su mano bajaba y subía por el miembro del de cabellos cafés.

Ni siquiera alcanzo a decir nada cuando en un hondo gemido se corrió, México al notar aquello saco su mano la cual estaba con aquel liquido blanquecino de textura pegajosa. Se la llevo a la boca y lamio un poco de semen de su mano.

—No hagai' esa wea…Es asqueroso—dijo avergonzado Chile Norte

—Je…mientras sea de ti, no lo será—respondió México para besarlo nuevamente.

La ropa poco a poco fue desapareciendo entre besos y caricias, Juan quedo con el torso desnudo, mostrando pequeñas cicatrices en la espalda que llamaron la atención del menor, este beso suavemente cada una de las cicatrices sacándole una sonrisa desvaída al mexicano. El azabache en cambio solo tomo de ambas manos al chileno y lo abrazo, sin darse cuenta con una de sus manos rozo una cicatriz que poseía el chileno en la espalda, lo que hizo que Javier escondiera su rostro en el pecho del mexicano, no solo Juan era el que se avergonzaba de tener cicatrices, para él también lo era.

— ¿Cómo te la hiciste?—pregunto como si nada el mexicano

—…Dictadura militar…—fue lo único que susurro Javier quitando las manos del de ojos grises—S-sigamos

—Está bien, perdón por…

—No importa, yo hice lo mismo con esta…—beso suavemente la cicatriz del labio del mexicano, tan solo basto eso para que ambos continuaran en lo que estaban haciendo.

México hizo que lamiera tres de sus dedos, el chileno sabía lo que venía a continuación así que simplemente lo hizo. Con la mano libre que tenía el chileno poco a poco desabrocho el pantalón y comenzó a masturbar al mexicano, ambos emitían pequeños suspiros de placer llenando la pieza de esa atmosfera, incluso una vez que Juan dirigió los tres dígitos a la entrada de Javier los gemidos no paraban. Lentamente el azabache introdujo el primer digito, sacándole un suspiro al de ojos almendrados, con su mano libre comenzó a juguetear con el rizo del menor, enrollándolo en su dedo y después lamiendo suavemente haciendo que nuevamente el chileno se excitara.

Siguió con un segundo digito, tratando de dilatar lo más posible la entrada de Javier, no quería que este se llevara una mala experiencia, finalmente introdujo el ultimo digito arrancándole un gemido de placer al chileno al sentir aquello, le estaba gustando.

—J-Juan…ah…

— ¿Sabrás a chile?—dicho esto el mexicano mordió suavemente el cuello del chileno antes de hacer que se recostara en la cama, levanto ambas piernas de Javier y las puso por encima de sus hombros.

Lentamente dirigió su miembro y comenzó a empujar, notaba como el cuerpo del chileno se empezaba a tensar, lo beso e introdujo de una sola estocada su miembro en la entrada de Javier arrancándole un profundo gemido entre placer y dolor. Se quedó quieto un momento, sabía que le había dolido al menor y no quería que se llevara una mala experiencia, notaba como el chileno trataba de tranquilizar su respiración mientras aferraba sus manos a las sabanas de la cama.

Chile Norte al ver que el de ojos grises no se movía comenzó al mismo a mover un poco las caderas en busca de que continuaran. México no dudo en empezar un lento vaivén al notar como Javier se movía, lo tomo de las caderas y comenzó a embestir una y otra vez tratando de llegar lo más profundo que podía. Era lento y suave al comienzo pero en un punto cuando ambos notaron que ya no podían seguir así se volvió un vaivén rápido y fuerte tratando de llegar al límite.

—Ah…Mph…m-mas—era lo único que pedía Javier al notar como Juan pasaba a golpear su punto G más de una vez— ¡Ah!

—Ngh…Oh…. —los gemidos profundos y pesados de Juan salían de cuando en cuando mientras trataba de ir más rápido

Los gemidos seguían inundando el lugar, el sudor empapaba ligeramente la frente de ambos y el placer que ambos sentían los hacia desear que nada de aquello acabara en ese momento. Javier pensaba cuan diferente era aquello de todo lo que había hecho antes, eso era placer y…algo más, sentía dentro de sí que era algo más que simple placer, no quería que aquello acabara, no quería separarse de ese chico de ojos grises y sonrisa amable. Mientras que Juan tan solo pensaba que al fin había encontrado a la persona que por años creía que nunca más iba a volver a ver, jamás pensó que se la iba a encontrar de manera tan fácil, que aunque era consciente de que la persona con la que siempre había hablado no era él fingía que sí lo era y guardaba la pregunta de ¿Cuándo vendrá tu hermano? por temor a que lo rechazaran.

Finalmente en un hondo gemido ambos se corrieron, México dentro de Chile Norte y este a su vez manchando sus vientres. Las respiraciones agitadas demostraban lo que recién habían hecho, Juan tan solo se recostó un momento en el pecho de Javier y este a su vez lo abrazo de forma instintiva, no sabía por qué pero lo hizo. Juan estaba decidido a decirle todo en ese momento, necesitaba decírselo para quitarse ese peso de encima, aunque ello le llevara a ser no correspondido, pero después de todo lo que habían hecho seguramente no era así, eso quería creer.

—Javier…Te amo—soltó México enderezándose y viendo a los ojos al aludido

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso por eso me dijiste que queríai' acostarte conmigo?—pregunto confundido el chileno, era imposible que el mexicano lo quisiera, no podía creerlo

—Te amo desde que te conocí…No desde hoy, ni desde hace poco tiempo atrás—aseguro Juan acariciando la mejilla de Javier con la mano derecha—Supongo que no me recuerdas, pero…

—Así que si erai' tú…—suspiro Chile Norte esbozando una sonrisa—Pensé que jamás te encontraría de nuevo

— ¿Qué?

—Mis recuerdos…Al menos de cuando era una colonia, son borrosos—reconoció Javier sentándose en la cama—Pero recuerdo un niño que me sonrió, me gusto su sonrisa, pero no recordé jamás su nombre

—Yo en ese tiempo pensé que eras una niña—rio por lo bajo Juan al recordar cuando conoció al chileno—Y te encontré muy linda, la sorpresa me la lleve cuando supe que realmente eras un chico…Sin mentirte cuando vi a tu hermano por primera vez pensé que eras tú…pero el color de ojos me hizo de inmediato pensar que no

—O sea…Podríamos decir que casi te fijas en mi hermano

—No exactamente, es lindo igual que tu…pero tú eres de cierta forma diferente—acoto el mexicano besándolo tiernamente en los labios—Eres…Especial para mí, me gustas por cómo eres, no solo por lo físico

Ante esto Javier tan solo sonrió, se sentía feliz de haber encontrado ese chico que durante siglos le quito el sueño, que su sonrisa al recordarla lo hacía feliz. Quería abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle incluso que lo amaba mucho más que a su vida, pero su orgullo no se lo permitiría realmente, por ello tan solo sonrió y se abrazó al mexicano, a lo cual este también lo abrazo, ese día fue tan raro para ambos pero tan reconfortante que nada importaba en ese momento, tan solo ellos dos y lo que habían hecho recién. Se querían y nadie podía decir lo contrario, ni aunque al chileno le costara decirle, ni aunque al mexicano le dijeran mujeriego tan solo les bastaba saber que al otro lo amaban.

Porque todo lo que antes de aquello había pasado ya no importaba, tan solo les importaba el presente ya que no tuvieron solo sexo, no fue algo pasajero, ambos descubrieron que al fin estaban con la persona que amaban y que no solo fue un "simple acostón".


End file.
